Moving
by nXtellaand0reos
Summary: It's time for the Olympic coven to move on, but what about Jake?
1. Chapter 1

"As Bella's favourite brother, I believe she should be with me!" Jazz said, goading Emmett.

"No, I'M Bells' favourite, aren't I Bells?" he retorted.

I was in no mood to talk. I was now claiming 23 years old, and I still looked 18. Now being unable to teach high school english, I had gotten a degree in Art and Art history at the University of Washington (much to Charlie's delight) and curated a few gallery viewings at different museums in the Olympic peninsula. But Carlisle's un-aging face had caused so many rumours in Forks. It was time to move on. The rest family sat forlornly around the kitchen. Resnesmee was siting on my lap, plaiting my hair. Ness, (I had finally given into the nick name) was 4 years old although physically she looked about ten, my beautiful child. She was incredibly smart, Kind, loving, so much like Edward. Sam sat brooding in the corner. Vampire/werewolf relations had improved somewhat since they had met Ness. We sat silence, waiting for our last member to come.

"NO. NO WAY, ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!" Jake shouted has he stormed into the cullen mansion . We had expected this, Jasper was alreading calming the down the situation. Ness buried herself in my neck, apparently scared by the angry side of Jake she had never seen before.

"Edward," I said gently. "Could you take Ness out for a bit?" Edward nodded solemnly. And lifted Ness into his long, pale, sculptured arms where she hid her head again. "Please, Jake" I continued softly, "You're upsetting Ness." His eyes opened wide, he looked appalled at himself, he was about to apologise but I held my hand up, silencing him. I had never really approved of Jake imprinting my daughter but now was the time to grit my teeth and face reality. "Jake listen to me, we can't stay here forever," I started softly but Jake interrupted.

"B-but, what about Charlie?!" He spluttered, trying to find a good reason for us to stay.

"Do you really Charlie expected me to stay in Forks forever?" I asked, getting annoyed, "Jake! I told you to listen to me for god sake. Look I know, when Ness hits the physical look of 17 in 3 years time, your going to want a very different relationship to what what you have at the moment. Wouldn't time help you achieve that? She'll look at you with a fresh pair of eyes, and if you keep phasing, you two will be forever together!"

"I can't wait that long to see her again Bella! You know the power of imprinting, imagine Edward leaving again" he exclaimed, I heard a growl coming from outside. Calm down Edward. I thought, pushing my shield out.

"No jake I won't imagine that thank you very much, It's not that you'll never See her for three years, We are only going to live a state away, you can visit us at anytime." I offered.

"Can I come with you?" He suddenly gasped, excited. I was definitely going to miss this boy.

"And not phase? Besides, who would look after Billy?" I countered back.

"Charlie." He said, I could see him already making mental plans on how to tell his dad. This made me angry.

"Oh cut my dad some slack Jake! First you phase in front of him, Forcing me to admit that I may or may not be human, and he still manages to marry Sue while full knowing that his new step-kids were half canines! Now you expect him to let someone else into the house? Even with the extension, he it couldn't take it." I said. I was really annoyed. Not that I really minded having Seth and Leah for step-siblings, they were both so nice, even Leah, when she realised she couldn't keep offending her step-father's own daughter.

"Please Bella, you can't do this to me! Please?" Jacob now knelt on both his knees, clasping his hands together.

"Well why don't you suggest a solution?!" I was so angry now, why did he have to be so stubborn?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a short one :)**

Jake suddenly looked dejected.

"I suppose there is no solution." He sighed. Yes! Finally I was starting to get through to him. Though I was feeling sorry for him.

"Jake? Do you want you go upstairs and stay with Ness while while we decide the logistics of this?" I asked, he nodded sullen and went outside to play with Ness. Edward came back inside and slung his hand around my waist.

"Now comes the fun bit!" Alice exclaimed, "Time to choose, your families!"

"Bagsy with Bella!" Came Emmett standing quickly to walk by my side, "No! I bagsy shotgun Bells" challenged Jasper, coming from the other side of the room to take my other side.

"Oh dear god, not this again." I moaned quietly.


End file.
